Painting contractors who perform conventional steps of painting exteriors of commercial or residential buildings often preliminarily perform caulking wherein a common handheld caulking gun loaded with a caulk filled caulking tube is utilized for filling and sealing gaps, crevices, and seams within the wall surfaces of the building. Upon completion of such caulking step, such contractor normally sets such caulking gun aside, leaving it idle. Thereafter, wall surfaces painting proceeds through use of separate and often expensively provided painting equipment.
A common post-caulk application painting step includes detailed painting of the building's eve, wall, and window trim features. Such painting step is conventionally performed through use of a paint roller, which typically undesirably requires that the painting contractor repeatedly make trips to and form a paint roller pan containing paint for reloading of the paint roller with paint.
The instant inventive auxiliary assembly solves or ameliorates the problems discussed above by providing specially configured and adapted structures which are useable as caulking gun auxiliary components which allow the caulking gun to perform substantially continuous and uninterrupted wall and trim roller painting.